


Capiche?

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [42]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and then admitting them, boys avoiding their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "is that blood?" "don't look at me like that"Steve finds Billy injured in the back room at Scoops.





	Capiche?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Of all the things Steve expected to find in the back room at Scoops, Billy Hargrove wasn’t one of them. But there he was, sitting with his knees to his chest, hand covering his nose and head tilted back against the wall.

Steve swallowed as memories of Tommy’s party two weeks ago swirled in his mind. He shivered, remembering the feel of Billy’s body pressed against his, his hands squeezing Steve’s hips so tight he’d left bruises. God, the way Billy had kissed him. Like he was drowning and Steve was his fucking lifeboat. 

But at abruptly as their make out session started, it ended. Billy had stumbled away from Steve, eyes wide with fear and then high tailed it out of there. They hadn’t spoken since. Mostly because Billy seemed to be avoiding Steve like the plague. But now he was here, clearly injured and despite the ache in Steve’s heart at Billy’s obvious rejection, he knew he needed to help. 

Billy flinched when Steve crouched down in front of him, wordlessly moving Billy’s hand away from his nose to asses the damage. Blood was still trickling from it in a steady stream and Steve snagged a dish cloth, dabbing at it gently. 

“I don’t think it’s broken,” he said once the bleeding stopped. 

Billy said nothing, but nodded to show he had heard. 

“Anywhere else?” Steve asked. 

Wincing, Billy pushed his curls away from his forehead, revealing a shallow cut above his eyebrow. Sighing, Steve handed the cloth to Billy to hold. 

“First aid kit is out front under the counter. I’ll be right back,” he said. 

Robin was leaning against the register, looking bored as all hell. She frowned at Steve as he snagged the first aid kit. 

“Is that blood?” she asked. 

Steve glanced down at his hand, grimacing at the smudge of blood across his thumb. 

“No. It’s, uh, strawberry sauce,” he lied, washing his hands quickly before disappearing into the back room again before Robin could as anymore questions. 

Billy hadn’t moved, still curled against the wall with the cloth pressed to his head. Steve plunked down in front of him, moving the other boy’s hand out of the way and laying a couple of butterfly strips over the cut on his forehead, not missing the way Billy’s breath hitched when Steve’s fingers traced over his temple. 

“Why did you come here?” Steve asked. 

Billy shrugged. 

“Knew you were working,” he said and okay, what the hell did that mean? Steve blinked at him in confusion. 

“So…you’ve been avoiding me for two weeks and then out of the blue decided you wanted to see me?” Steve asked, honestly trying to understand what was going on in the other boy’s head. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you. I mean, maybe I was, but I just…I’m sorry, okay?” Billy said, chancing a glance at Steve’s face and rolling his eyes at what he saw. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Steve asked, finding his voice. 

“Like you’re surprised I’m apologizing. I know I’m an asshole but I’m not, I mean, I never wanted to be that way. Not with you,” Billy admitted, fingers twitching as his hand shook where it rested against his thigh.

Steve reached forward on instinct, putting his hand over Billy’s to still his shaking. 

“Why’d you do it? Kiss me I mean,” Steve asked, heart skipping when Billy blushed. 

“Figured it was my only chance. Didn’t want to miss it,” Billy admitted, looking like he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. “Then I didn’t want to hear you tell me it was a mistake or that you thought I was gross or something so, uh, I ran. Which was stupid, but hey, it is what it is.”

Steve shook his head, smiling fondly at the other boy. It was amazing that Billy could be so smart (top of their class, which he liked to think was a secret) and so completely dumb at the same time. Steve tucked Billy’s curls back, letting his fingers brush against his temple just to feel Billy shiver again. 

“ _Harrington_ ,” Billy breathed as Steve leaned into his space, their noses brushing. 

“I don’t think it was a mistake. And I definitely don’t think your gross. And if you don’t kiss me right now I’ll-

Billy cut him off, kissing him with a little too much panache, making Steve lose his balance and topple backwards, Billy landing on top of him. Which is of course when Robin opened the door to see what the commotion was. She held up her hand to stop whatever excuses were about to come flying out of either boy’s mouth. 

“Save it. Steve, there’s a line and I need help. Pretty sure Alex doesn’t pay you make out with Hawkins resident bad boy. And Billy, his shift is over in two hours, come back then and you guys can explore each other’s tonsils to your hearts content. Capiche?” she asked. 

Billy and Steve shared a look, shrugging before they turned back to Robin. 

“Capiche.”


End file.
